


Traveling The Verge Of Existence

by Naemi



Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M, Mystery, Prompt Fic, halloween fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:58:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some roads are not to be traveled.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Traveling The Verge Of Existence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



 

“What—”

“I don't—”

“Zeke, I told you, I'm not in the mood tonight.”

Casey glowers at his boyfriend, somehow managing to still look cute despite really being angry. Outside the window behind him the night engulfs the world for a few silhouettes: branches battling the wind, leaves sweeping past. It fits the general mood inside the car.

“I swear,” Zeke says slowly, as if talking to a child, “I didn't stop here on purpose. The car just . . . I don't know.”

“We out of fuel?”

“Definitely not.”

“Then go take a fucking look at what happened.”

Zeke frowns. A storm is brewing outside, and he really doesn't want to get caught in it. Not wearing an Aladdin costume, for sure. He argues silently whether or not to tell Casey just to go the fuck check for himself but comes to the conclusion that he's really been enough of an asshole tonight. Any more of it might break them up.

“It's blustery outside,” he tries to reason. “It's pitch black, too. How am I supposed to fix anything?”

Casey sighs, looks away, but the anger doesn't wear off. It shows in the way his jaw clenches. “I didn't say fix. I said take a look.”

“Same thing, really.”

“So what? You want us to sit this out?”

They will likely have to. Zeke doesn't say it, of course. He knows Casey knows. He also knows he's got to save this somehow. “Okay,” he agrees after a minute. “Okay, fine. I'll see what I can do.”

He's out of the car before Casey can even reply. The wind hits Zeke hard, almost knocking him off his feet. It's clawing and biting at the bare skin of his arms and chest, and not for the first time he curses his choice of costume. Casey talked him into it, thought it would look cute, and maybe it does, but it still felt stupid all along. Zeke is no prince, on a white horse or otherwise.

Wrapping his arms around himself, he starts for the trunk. He's got his jacket in there, and he's pretty sure he will also find a flashlight, although he thinks it's out of batteries.

Zeke never arrives. After taking one single step, he falls to the ground, soundless, motionless.

~ ~ ~

Casey knows he's being stubborn. Part of him wants to slip out into the darkness to tell Zeke he's sorry, but that part doesn't win the inner battle. Tonight was disastrous, and it was pretty much all Zeke's fault, so there's that. Casey has a valid reason to be upset. Period.

The cold that crept in when Zeke opened the door was enough to fill the whole vehicle. Casey shudders. He stares into the night, trying to make out anything other than blackness. There's nothing.

The trunk lid is opened, then slammed shut again a moment later. So that's where Zeke is, all right. At least he didn't leave him alone in the middle of fucking nowhere. Not that Casey thinks he actually would. But he might. With him, you never know.

Casey slides lower in his seat, closing his eyes for a moment.

When he opens them again, it's day outside.

Only that the outside isn't quite right, isn't anything he'd ever expected to see.

It's like . . . tinted in greens, everything is, like looking through a color filter. Something moves, just outside Casey's peripheral view. He turns toward it, wishing he hadn't.

Casey screams.

~ ~ ~

When Zeke wakes up again, he's floating, weightlessly floating in a sea of gold. Literally. The liquid washes around his naked body, seeps through his skin and floods his system until they are merged into one single being.

Zeke doesn't feel anything, and his emotions are likewise extinct, as if lulled to a void. Turning his head to the side takes an eternity. Beyond his microcosm of osmosis lies eternal darkness.

And from light years away, or maybe from another era—there is no more difference between time and space—from the furthest corner of existence, he hears Casey scream.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I would like a C/Z with maybe car breaks down on a deserted road in a storm.
> 
> Um . . . this happened? Yay for unanswered questions? Hooray for vague ideas? Lol.
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful Moit, who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
> _Feedback is love._


End file.
